Star Trek The Original Series Season 4 Episode 3
by Lizzie Brookes
Summary: Captain Kirk, Uhura and Sulu lose their memories, take on new identities, and lead new lives after beaming down to the planet Fugue.


The Original Series

Season 4 Episode 3 Fugue

Disclaimer: I do **not** own Star Trek.

Voiceover: Space, the final frontier. These are the voyages of the Starship Enterprise, and its five year mission, to explore strange new worlds, to seek out new life and new civilizations, to boldly go where no man has gone before.

Dr McCoy grumbled to himself as he went up to the bridge to speak with Mr Spock. There were few patients in sickbay so he couldn't even distract himself from the disappearance of the landing party.

"I knew the Captain beaming down was a bad idea."

"The Captain would go Dr McCoy". Mr Spock appeared calm but Dr McCoy wasn't deceived. He knew that Spock had spent almost every waking minute on the bridge since the landing party had failed to return from the planet two weeks previously.

"And how long can we maintain orbit above this rotten planet?"

"Starfleet understands the situation and I will maintain orbit until we find the landing party".

"You'll be Sarek's age by then".

Spock raised an eyebrow but chose to ignore this remark. "The situation is troubling I admit. Given that the planet is densely populated our scanners pick up many life readings and all the security men who have so far beamed down in search of the landing party have also failed to return."

Dr McCoy groaned. "Computer decipher planet name".

"Unable to comply".

"We can logically deduce that since those that beam down to the planet do not return they are in some way prevented. That is why I cannot risk beaming down anyone of importance and I myself cannot beam down as I am needed to command the ship."

"Have you tried to contact them by communicator?"

"Affirmative. I have either received no reply or else some inhabitant from the planet mistakes the communicator for a telephone judging from the remarks they make".

"Did you not explain the situation to the planet inhabitants?"

"Negative. It would be unwise to openly declare our identity and mission to strangers."

Dr McCoy shrugged and returned to sickbay.

On the planet surface, a beautiful African lady was giving a mathematics tutorial. She had only been at the college for two weeks, but had settled in seamlessly. She gave the most wonderful lectures in both English and Swahili, depending on the nationality of her students, and marked the work of her students tirelessly. A few of her male students had asked her out to dinner but she had politely declined. It was against the rules and she would never risk her career for the world. Oddly, she had no memory of her identity or her life before joining the college. It was almost as if she sprang into existence in the company of two strangers, wearing a red dress and carrying unusual devices.

She had hung her red dress in the wardrobe of the room assigned to her and usually hid away her devices. Since one looked like a weapon she was anxious that people would get the wrong idea that she was hostile and intended harm. She certainly didn't want to risk accidentally causing harm to herself when she had no idea what the object was. The other device was more interesting. It occasionally beeped and buzzed but she had learnt to ignore it. Having once opened it she was unsure how to work it so just left it on her bedside table. The two men had ended up separating from her. Both wore yellow and one had been particularly kind and caring, yet neither man knew his own identity any more than she knew hers.

She had assumed the name of Kali for the time being. Although she quickly forgot about the two strangers who had been with her, she later ran into one of them at the fencing club. Like her, the man appeared to have disposed of his yellow and black clothing but still carried the devices around with him in his pockets. Kali found it odd that all three of them so she assumed had these devices. Though happy in her life, she often suffered from confusion and had a natural curiosity about her past life. This led her to befriend the enthusiastic young fencer. He told her that he went by the name of Saverio and that he had a career as a chef. Outside of work, he enjoyed fencing, hence why he had joined the fencing club. Steadily over the next two weeks Saverio and Kali formed a strong friendship.

Saverio eventually admitted to Kali that he too suffered disorientation and lapses in memory. He showed her the strange devices and the yellow and black uniform which he had kept safe. Both were in agreement that their memory problems did not affect their day to day functioning or the new lives they had adopted. Nevertheless, both made appointments with their local GP to rule out any medical issues. Kali told Saverio over a meal that her doctor had recommended a therapist.

"Apparently he is exemplary in his career as though he was born to be a therapist".

"Really?" Saverio twirled his fork and lifted his noodles to his mouth. "Be careful you don't get transference" he joked.

"What, are you jealous?"

"Nah we're just good friends right".

"Right. Though actually many of his patients have had transference. He handles it calmly enough apparently".

"Well you see him first and if you get better I'll see him. Deal?"

"Deal".

"How do you like these noodles?"

"Very well. You're a great cook as well as a good fencer".

Kali was incredibly nervous before her appointment but as soon as her therapist opened the door of his office she was put at ease. He had short, straight, brown hair and hazel eyes. With a shock she recognized him as the other man who had been with her when she had been wandering around unaware of her own name. Trying to recover from her surprise, she introduced herself. He held out his hand.

"Doctor James. Please take a seat."

Kali shook hands with Doctor James and sat down.

"So what can I do for you?"

Kali explained and handed over her GP referral. He read it in silence.

Doctor James was troubled. This was the one condition that he had been unable to treat and he didn't even have a name for it beyond knowing it was a form of amnesia. He was aware of what amnesia was but he found it incredible that everyone in the world including himself, suffered from it to some degree, at least according to the research he had done. Attempts at hypnosis stirred some vague memories in some patients though it usually resulted in transference.

The therapist glanced at Kali and saw from the expression on her face that she too was susceptible to transference. He was however strong enough to handle it. Maybe he had some unconscious ability from his former life that gave him his strength. He had helped many patients deal with various issues from anxiety to depression to phobias. Yet, with this particular illness he was completely lost. His counselling sessions did at best calm his patients and they learnt to accept their new lives and not think of their old lives unless some semblance of memory were to return which had so far never happened, not even for him.

Doctor James's session was interrupted by a persistent buzzing. It was the mysterious device that he still did not know how to work and was unable to switch off. Excusing himself, he picked it up, and pressed a button.

"Doctor James here".

"Captain?"

Mr Spock controlled his obvious relief. "I'm glad you are safe Captain."

"Captain?"

"What is it Jim? Your voice sounds strange."

"Who's Jim?"

Spock raised an eyebrow. He said no more but broke communications.

"That is the first time this object has appeared to work. It appears to be a signalling device of some kind" Doctor James mused. He turned to Kali. "I know this is unprofessional but I understand what you are going through because I also am unable to remember my life before I became a therapist."

"I have a Japanese friend in the same situation."

"I do remember that there were three of us in the same place. Maybe if we all retraced our steps and went back to that place we would remember?"

"That is a good suggestion Doctor".

On the Enterprise, Mr Spock called an immediate meeting of the remaining ship personnel.

"It would appear that our Captain has lost his memory and does not know who he is or who we are. It would be logical to assume that whoever beams down to that planet loses their memory and assumes a new identity that is not their own".

"Aye Sir. It would explain the missing security men".

"Quite so Scotty."

"And since the ship's computer refuses to give any information about the planet, it would also be logical to assume that there is some kind of shield."

Dr McCoy tried again "Define planet name computer"

"Unable to comply".

Scotty suddenly said "Spell out planet name computer"

The computer complied.

"Fudge?"

"Not Fudge Chekhov Fugue." Dr McCoy pondered. "That term seems familiar."

"Computer define amnesia" Mr Spock requested.

"Partial or total loss of memory".

"Computer name examples of amnesia".

"Retrograde; losing existing memories, Anterograde; Unable to form new memories, Transient; intermittent confusion or agitation".

"Define Fugue"

"Loss of awareness of identity, coupled with flight from one's usual environment".

"Well that certainly confirms my theory. The question is how to rescue the Captain, Uhura and Sulu."

"I remember now" Dr McCoy cut in. It is a rare illness that affects humans." He glanced at Spock. "I don't know about Vulcans".

"We do not have the term on Vulcan but it is entirely possible I would also suffer from it if I beamed down to the planet".

"I don't think it causes suffering".

"Lose my identity then but the main question is how to help the landing party and if possible the security personnel who went down."

Scotty spoke after a moment's pause. "You could contact the landing party by communicator, go along with what they think and lure them to the beaming point claiming you want to meet them and show them the ship."

Spock raised his eyebrows. "It is certainly logical. However I dislike claiming Jim's ship as my own."

"You have no choice Spock. Also Jim would understand."

"Your argument is sound Doctor." Spock opened his communicator.

Kali introduced Dr James to Saverio and the two men shook hands. All three had changed into the uniforms they remembered wearing in the hope that it would trigger their memory. Their devices soon began beeping.

Dr James answered "Dr James here."

"Doctor James". Spock spoke with difficulty as he wasn't used to addressing the Captain this way.

"Yes, who are you"

"My name is Mr Spock. I am a Vulcan."

"What is a Vulcan?"

Spock paused. "An extra-terrestrial or as you would have it an alien".

Kali and Saverio almost dropped their devices. Doctor James put a hand on Kali's arm to calm her and Saverio soon followed suit.

"You own these devices we hold?"

"Yes".

"How did we end up with them?"

Spock hesitated. "They vanished from our ship".

"Oh I see. You want them back?"

"Correct er Doctor. More than that we would like to meet you".

"We?"

"Me and the other er aliens".

Saverio looked excited. Kali was more apprehensive. "Doctor is it wise?"

"I have always been a receptive man and as your therapist I suggest this may trigger your memory".

Kali still looked uncertain.

"I can ask the alien to invite all three of us."

She nodded.

"Mr er Spock, there are three of us. Myself and two of my patients. A Japanese chef and an African Mathematics lecturer."

"Uhura and Sulu" Spock told the other officers quietly. "Yes that is fine Doctor. Please prepare to be transported."

Kali, Saverio, and Doctor James all waited patiently as they were beamed up.

Captain Kirk leapt off the transporter pad. "Captain to Bridge."

"Bridge here".

"Where is Mr Spock?"

"In the briefing room. We are glad of your safe return from the planet Captain."

Jim, Uhura and Sulu all went quickly to the meeting room. It took them a while to remember what had happened on the planet.

Captain Kirk took his usual place at the head of the table while Mr Spock moved to sit on his right.

"Captain what do we do about the missing security men?"

Kirk considered. "It is too dangerous for anyone to beam down. As we now know they instantly lose their memory and take on a new identity". He sighed. "Any suggestions?"

"Captain, from the accounts made by Uhura, Sulu and yourself, the planet appears to be safe despite the loss of memory."

"Our experiences.." the Captain glanced at Sulu and Uhura "were certainly fulfilling and we were unharmed. There is no obvious threat to safety that I recall from my stay there."

"Then I suggest that it would be illogical to continue searching for the missing security men. The only logical reason to do so would be if they were in danger and it appears they are not."

Kirk hesitated. "Dr McCoy what do you think?"

"Well Jim I could examine the three of you and see if I can find a way to beam down to the planet without the loss of memory but that could take weeks. We remained hovering over this planet the last four weeks because we were concerned about your safety and because your roles are integral to the ship, not to mention our bonds of friendship. Starfleet may not allow us to delay longer if there is little probability of tracing the security men."

"The good doctor is right. I would estimate the odds of finding and returning the security men to the ship are miniscule. It would also be impractical to beam the entire population of the planet up to the ship merely on the off chance of finding the security men."

"But they beamed down to find me and the landing party".

"And are in no danger of their safety or their lives Captain."

"Captain" Uhura cut in, "if it is any comfort to you I enjoyed my stay on the planet."

Kirk hesitated. He couldn't deny he had too.

"Sulu spoke up "Maybe we should leave the security men to enjoy their new lives".

Kirk continued to hesitate. "Is there nothing we can do for them?"

"I can send a message to Starfleet Captain but that's all I can think of" Uhura said at last.

"Thank you Lieutenant".

The Captain broke up the meeting and he, Mr Spock, Doctor McCoy, Sulu, Uhura and Chekhov went to the bridge.

"Did you like being a therapist Captain?" asked Doctor McCoy.

"Yes" admitted Kirk. "It is interesting but despite the loss of memory we all ended up in careers suited to us."

The Enterprise crew took their usual places and Kirk sent a message to Starfleet explaining his reasons for abandoning the mission.

"Warp Factor one Sulu."

"Aye aye Sir."

The End.


End file.
